


Shhhh!

by olivebranchesandredwine



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Play, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut and Snacks Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: “Shhh,” David hissed against Patrick’s ear, his voice about an octave lower than usual. He brought his hand over Patrick’s mouth and licked a wet stripe up the side of his neck. “You don’t want Ray to come up here now, do you?” David nuzzled his nose against Patrick’s temple, drawing a muffled whine from somewhere deep in Patrick’s throat.Or, Patrick and David get frisky, butquietly.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 46
Kudos: 219





	Shhhh!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts), [unkindravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/gifts).

> This is what happens when my beta lets me take the night off of editing my OFN fic. Thank you to this_is_not_nothing for being the actual Best Person in the World. And thanks to [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/) for unwittingly inspiring this one. And for [unkindravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/) because she asked for it. 
> 
> Written in one sitting, unedited and unbetaed because you gotta make hay while the horse's mouth, or something.
> 
> And hey, it's my 50th fic! Woohoo!

“David…David, _please_,” Patrick was whimpering. He was shivering and on the verge of…of _something. _Likely something really undignified and whiney and probably an awful lot like begging. David pulled him tighter with those strong arms, letting one hand trail down to knead the muscles of Patrick’s ass as the other wrapped around the back of his head, scratching lightly along the short hair at Patrick’s nape. Patrick let his own hands slip around David’s waist and underneath the soft sweater. He ran his palms up the smooth planes of David’s back.

Definitely begging. Well, _more _begging.

“David…god, David I need you. Please,” he breathed the words as David licked into his mouth, setting off a chain reaction, lighting up nerve endings throughout Patrick’s body. David let the hand on Patrick’s neck meander its way down to his chest, pressing gently until Patrick’s back was resting against the wall.

David slowly dragged his tongue from the corner of Patrick’s mouth to his ear lobe, taking it between his teeth and clamping down. Patrick’s head knocked against the wall as he melted into the sensation.

“_Fuck_,” he couldn’t hold back the groan this time; it just felt so good. David made him feel so goddamned _good._

“Shhh,” David hissed against Patrick’s ear, his voice about an octave lower than usual. He brought his hand over Patrick’s mouth and licked a wet stripe up the side of his neck. “You don’t want Ray to come up here now, do you?” David nuzzled his nose against Patrick’s temple, drawing a muffled whine from somewhere deep in Patrick’s throat.

Patrick’s eyes went wide at the reminder. He’d let himself get so caught up in David’s mouth, in the press of David’s broad, solid body against his own, that he’d forgotten that Ray “Door open or closed?” Butani was just a flight of stairs away. He blinked a couple of times to clear his head—intoxicated as he was by everything David—and gradually became aware of the ambient noise in the house. The sound of the television on whatever reality show Ray was fixated on this month, the click-clacking of Ray’s fingers on his laptop as he worked because Ray was _always _working on something.

But those sounds were muted by the sound of his own ragged breath, coming out in heaving pants, of the rhythmic pounding of the blood rushing in his ears. David brought his forehead to rest against Patrick’s, which trapped his hand between their mouths. Patrick felt his heart pounding inside his chest, his dick throbbing against the unforgiving confines of his jeans. God, he wanted David so much right now. So goddamned much.

It was still overwhelming, sometimes, just how much Patrick _wanted_.

It was even more overwhelming to know that the beautiful man currently pinning him to the wall wanted him back.

Patrick stared deep into David’s eyes, hooded and as lust-blown as he felt, slowly, deliberately teased the tip of his tongue along David’s palm, delighting in David’s response. His whole body tensed up; his eyes widened for just a moment. When Patrick dug his short nails into the skin of his upper back and scratched down, David closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure. Patrick nipped playfully at the hand still covering his mouth, causing David to pull it away, and leaving David’s neck beautifully exposed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Patrick purred as he brought his lips to David’s pulse point andthen started to nibble and lick and suck. “So goddamn beautiful.” He grazed his teeth against that spot, and when David moaned into it, bit down. David rolled his hips forward, allowing Patrick to feel his arousal against his own for just a fleeting moment. It wasn’t enough. Patrick wanted more. Needed more.

“Should we maybe go to your room?” David sounded way too composed for someone whose pants were as tight in the zipper region as Patrick’s own.

“Uh-huh,” Patrick gasped, unable to make any more words happen. He practically crashed his mouth into David’s, tongue thrusting its way inside possessively. Patrick wanted to mark David, to claim him, body and soul. He wanted to possess David as fully as he’d given himself over to him. _Property of David Rose._

Somehow, they managed to stumble their way into Patrick’s bedroom, slamming the door a bit more loudly than probably advisable, but Patrick could not bring himself to give a single fuck about it.

“Take off your clothes, David,” he growled, already starting to tug his Oxford shirt out from his pants and unbuttoning it, his hands rough and shaky with desire. 

“But Ray…” David’s voice had gone soft as he trailed off, a little uncertain, and with good reason. Patrick had never let things go this far when they weren’t alone. He’d always kept at least a semblance of control, nothing more than PG-13, fully-dressed making out with Ray home.

“I want you, David. Now. Fuck Ray,” Patrick pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the general direction of his hamper before lunging for David.

“Oof,” David stumbled back against the door in surprise, with Patrick crowding against him. He reached for David’s head and pulled him down into a messy, awkward kiss—a tangle of tongues and teeth—and thrust his hips against David’s, groaning at the friction generated between their clothed cocks. “I don’t wanna fuck Ray,” David grunted.

And ok, that made Patrick giggle, and then they were both laughing, a little bit frantic. They were still giggling as Patrick grabbed David’s hand and pulled him toward the bed. Patrick sat down at the edge it, and David straddled his lap. “You’re—” David interrupted him with a rough kiss, biting down on Patrick’s bottom lip and then sucking gently. “Too much—” Patrick licked into David’s mouth, let his fingers tangle into David’s hair, tugging gently. “Clothes.” David nodded in agreement at Patrick’s nonsensical, broken statement, reached for the hem of his sweater, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside so he could get back to Patrick’s mouth. Patrick’s eyes got wide; he’d never seen his boyfriend so careless with his clothes.

“Fuck,” Patrick sighed into the kiss and ran his hands across David’s broad back. “That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” And then David was smiling into the kiss until they were both giddy with laughter, again. Patrick loved this, loved the playfulness of it, the intimacy, everything. He’d never had so much fun with sex. He’d never had so much _anything _before David.

Soon Patrick was reclining on the bed, gazing up in wonder at the gorgeous man kneeling above him. “David,” he whimpered, reaching up to pull David’s hips down against him, “wanna feel you.” And then they were kissing again, soft and languid, as David lowered himself down, bracketing Patrick’s head with his forearms and slotting a thigh between Patrick’s. They rocked against each other as they kissed until Patrick felt like he might explode. “More, David,” he gasped. 

“Mmm,” David barely acknowledged Patrick’s desperate plea, just licked along the seam of his lips before plunging his tongue back into Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick felt like he could kiss David forever. He loved kissing David; he loved being kissed by David; but tonight, it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. No, he absolutely, without any shadow of a doubt, _needed _more. He threaded his fingers through David’s hair and pulled, just hard enough to break the kiss.

“Fuck me, David,” He mouthed the words against David’s throat, then nipped at his Adam’s apple. “Please, David. Fuck me.”

David pushed himself completely up, away from Patrick’s desperate hands and mouth, and sat back onto his heels. “Sweetie, Ray is just downstairs_,” _he began, those deep brown eyes staring deep into Patrick’s, seeking, searching for _something._

“I’ll be quiet,” Patrick tugged David back down, sighing at the pressure of David’s weight settling against him, at feeling David’s hard length hot and hard against his own erection. “Promise. I’ll be so good, David. Please.” Patrick pressed an open-mouthed kiss below David’s clavicle, and then started to suck and nibble a mark into the spot.

“God, you’re making this—,” David’s moan interrupted his train of thought, which made Patrick grin against David’s skin, “so _fucking _hard.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Patrick thrust his hips up to show his boyfriend just _how _hard all this was making him.

“Are you sure?” David asked, again pressing himself up and away from Patrick’s insistent embrace. This time, Patrick paused to catch his breath, scooting back to a seat against the headboard.

“Yes, David,” Patrick answered him with his take-charge voice, the one he used when he was speaking to the CRA, or when he was explaining to Roland that the friends and family discount was only good for the soft launch, or when he told David that he was gonna get the money. Without taking his gaze off of David’s eyes, Patrick crawled on hands and knees to where David was kneeling at the center of the bed. He brought his lips to nestle into the soft hair above David’s navel, and then slowly mouthed his way up David’s stomach and chest, rising to his knees to press his body against David’s. “I am _absolutely_ certain that I want you to fuck me, right here, right now, with Ray just outside the door.”

“Oh,” David murmured as their lips met, and then _finally _David was kissing him with the fervor that Patrick so desperately needed, those strong arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Patrick whimpered as David’s chest hair tickled his nipples, as David’s hands came down to cup his ass. “Let’s get these off,” David smacked one cheek, and then reached to unbuckle Patrick’s woven leather belt, “like, _now._” Patrick brought his own shaky hands down to undo his jeans as David palmed his cock through his boxers.

“A little help here?” Patrick grunted in frustration as he started to wiggle his tight jeans down his hips.

“Huh-uh,” David shook his head as he knelt down, bringing his mouth teasingly close to Patrick’s groin. “Too busy.” He flicked his tongue back and forth over the head of Patrick’s cock through the thin material of his boxers as Patrick struggled to get his jeans down.

After a bit more awkward maneuvering, Patrick had his jeans past his hips and was sitting back, wiggling them off his legs.

“Smooth,” David teased, biting his lower lip in amusement._ Is sexy amusement a thing? _Patrick wondered, because David was definitely biting his lip in sexy amusement.

“Shut up,” he fired back, weakly. “Get your mouth back on me.”

“Mmm, so bossy,” David quirked an eyebrow at him and then nestled himself between Patrick’s legs.

“Where exactly do you want my mouth, Patrick?” David ghosted his lips along the waistband of Patrick’s boxers, barely grazing Patrick’s skin as he moved, letting Patrick feel the heat of his breath as he looked up at him through thick, dark lashes.

Patrick’s brain may have temporarily blue-screened at the image of his boyfriend looking up at him like that. After a few seconds or a thousand years, he was able to formulate words again, kind of. Well, one word. “David?” It came out as a reedy little whine.

“I like it when you tell me what you want, Patrick.” Now he was mouthing wet kisses along the waistband. Patrick grabbed fistfuls of his comforter with both hands as he tried to keep still, to _not _thrust himself toward David’s mouth. “Tell me want you want, Patrick.”

“David,” he mewled pitifully. “David, please.”

“Tell me, Patrick.”

It was too much. It felt so good and it was too much and not enough and Patrick wanted David _everywhere. _Patrick took in a deep gulp of air, and then just let go, relishing in the sensation of David—of David’s breath hot and wet against his pelvis, of his hands holding on to Patrick’s hips, of the utter sense of safety he felt in David’s arms.

“I want your mouth on my cock and my ass. I want you to lick me open and then fuck me,” he babbled, “Want your cock, wanna feel you come inside me, wanna come on your cock.”

If David was surprised by his outburst, he didn’t show it. Instead, David just gave him a sinful smile and took the head of Patrick’s clothed cock into his mouth and gave it a gentle suck. “OK, baby, let’s do that,” David breathed against his dick as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Patrick’s boxers and pulled them down, careful to lift the elastic away from Patrick’s cock as he did.

Patrick thrust his hips up toward David’s mouth, which made his cock bounce heavily against his abdomen. David just grinned, and licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft before tasting the precome leaking from the slit. Patrick threaded his fingers through David’s hair as David closed his eyes in pleasure. Patrick wasn’t sure what he liked more, getting head from David or watching how much David enjoyed giving him head.

David gave Patrick a quick wink and then, with no preamble, swallowed his entire length. Patrick let out a shuddery gasp. _Definitely getting head, _he thought. But watching David was still a close second.

“_Fuck, _David,” Patrick grunted as he fisted the comforter again. David stilled his movement and looked up Patrick, quirking an eyebrow with his mouth still full of cock. “Ss-sorry,” Patrick whispered, and for the next few seconds, they both listened for evidence of Ray coming closer. David gave Patrick a look of warning, and then resumed what he was doing, coming all the way off to lick along the shaft and swirl his tongue around the sensitive ridge of his head before gobbling him back down and swallowing around him. Patrick brought a fist to his mouth and bit down on his knuckles to keep from moaning.

God, he was getting close. He was straining from the effort it took not to thrust into David’s mouth, could feel the sweat starting to drip down his temple.

“David,” Patrick let out a broken little whisper, “please.”

David popped off his cock and lavished the head with kisses. “I know, sweetie. I’ve got you. You’re doing so good, being so quiet.” Patrick keened, whether from the praise or from the sensation of David’s mouth against his cock, though, he couldn’t tell.

“Turn over so I can give you what you want,” David commanded.

Patrick obeyed, and David brought a pillow underneath his hips to position him just so. “God, you’re so pretty like this,” David murmured, and then brought his mouth down to Patrick’s balls, gently mouthing and licking at one then then other until Patrick was rocking his hips into the pillow. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

David licked a line up from Patrick’s balls to his perineum. He pressed soft kisses against the tender skin, then teased it with his breath, his lips. He was taking his time, toying with Patrick, and Patrick was falling apart. It felt so good, what David was doing with his mouth, and he never wanted it to stop.

“Patrick,” David’s voice came out of nowhere, all stern, and suddenly his mouth wasn’t on Patrick any more.

“Wh-why’d ya stop?” Patrick whined.

“Quiet, Patrick. You need to be quiet. Can you do that for me?” David flicked his tongue back and forth against Patrick’s perineum, and Patrick shuddered. He realized he was whimpering.

“I’m sorry, David. I can be quiet. I’ll be quiet.” Patrick shifted position so that his mouth was resting on his forearm. He wiggled his ass hopefully. David gave it gentle swat with one hand, and then grabbed both cheeks and spread him open. Patrick inhaled sharply, and _thank god _he had his mouth on his arm to cut off that undignified little yelp.

It was such a thrill, being spread open, on display like this. Patrick felt so vulnerable, so exposed, but at the same time, so completely comfortable under David’s gaze, knowing that David wanted him like this. He could feel the precome starting to drool out from the tip of his cock as it grazed the pillow, and bit down on his arm to stifle the moan threatening to burst out.

Patrick could feel David leaning close, could feel David’s breath, hot and moist against his skin. He sucked at the spot on his arm, determined to be so so good for David, so quiet. He could do this. He would be so quiet while David took him apart with his mouth and then fucked him into oblivion. Patrick whimpered into his arm and pushed back, trying to get closer to David’s mouth. David’s beautiful, gorgeous, amazing mouth.

David was teasing him now, the tip of his tongue tracing delicate circles along the soft skin of Patrick’s cheeks, careful to avoid contact with his sensitive furl. “Please, David,” Patrick sobbed, turning his mouth away from his arm just enough to get the words out, “Lick me.” David hummed in response as Patrick ground his dick against the pillow, desperate to relieve some of the pressure coiling up inside him like an overwound clock.

“Not so fast, baby,” David cooed, pulling Patrick’s hips up and back so that he was rutting his cock helplessly in the air.

“David, _please!_” Patrick looked back over his shoulder and pushed back, and this time, four hundred years after he asked for it, he got what he wanted. David swiped his tongue around his delicate rim, then followed by blowing a cool stream of air along that wet circle, making Patrick’s whole body quiver.He did it again and again, licking and blowing and pressing sloppy wet kisses all around Patrick’s hole until Patrick was almost delirious. It felt so good; David’s mouth was so so so good, and he was biting down so hard because he was going to be good, too, and stay so quiet for David.

Then David spread his cheeks even further and speared his tongue inside and Patrick fucking _broke. _His thighs were trembling; his mouth filled with the coppery taste of blood because he bit himself so hard he bled but that didn’t matter; nothing mattered but David’s tongue, what he was doing with his mouth, and Patrick was gonna die like this, with his boyfriend’s tongue buried in his ass and wouldn’t that just be the best way to go?

Patrick let himself get lost in the pleasure of David’s mouth, so lost he didn’t notice David getting the lube from the nightstand, didn’t notice anything but that beautiful mouth until he felt the press of a fingertip as David began to slowly work him open. David alternated licking into him and fucking him with his long fingers, until Patrick was shaking, until he had tears streaming down his face because David was making him feel so good—David _always _made him feel so good—and he was struggling so goddamned hard to stay quiet, but it was getting to be so much, almost too much.

“Need your cock now,” Patrick managed to grunt out, with only a couple of small gasps to interrupt his plea. “Now, please.” His aching dick bounced against his stomach as his hips rocked, the precome smearing across him trailing a long wet line between his abdomen and the head of his cock.

“OK,” David moved away from Patrick’s ass, and reached for the bottle of lube and condom he’d tossed onto the bed. Patrick chewed on the inside of his cheeks as he waited for David to slick himself up and get the condom on; he could be patient for David. David wouldn’t make him wait long.

Patrick let out a satisfied squeak when he felt David behind him, one hand on his hip, the other teasing his cock against Patrick’s crack. “Is this how you want me?” David’s voice was rough and gravelly, and _yes yes yes yes _was all Patrick could think as he felt the head of David’s cock pressing at his hole. But words…those weren’t exactly happening at the moment so Patrick just nodded mutely and pressed back against David, pushing himself against David’s gorgeous thick cock until he felt him breach the tight ring of muscle at his entrance.

David ran a comforting hand up and down along Patrick’s spine. “Breathe for me, baby,” he soothed, and Patrick obeyed. He took a deep breath in and sighed it out, and felt himself relaxing and opening up for David to push deeper inside. “That’s it; you’re doing so good for me. You look so pretty taking my cock like this.” Patrick whimpered, maybe a little louder than he should have, because David stopped pushing in and got super still.

“Shhhh, be quiet,” David hissed, and Patrick was about to whine in frustration, but then he heard it, too. Ray was coming up the stairs, talking to someone on the phone. David kept stroking up and down Patrick’s back, not moving his hips at all, and it wasn’t enough. Patrick knew he probably _should _care that Ray was just outside the door, but he was feeling a little bit sex stupid. And he had been _so good_ for David, _so quiet,_ and a man has limits. He bit his lower lip and then shoved himself back onto David’s cock and _that’s _what he needed. Patrick gave a happy little sigh as the initial burning gave way to an exquisite sense of fullness. He hardly noticed David’s own muttered “_Fuck, Patrick_.”

“S’good, David. Needed you like this,” Patrick slurred, drunk on pleasure, on David, as he began to rock himself forward and back. He was so close already, after David’s magic tongue and fingers, and he was gonna come so hard. 

David bent down and growled into his ear, “You still have to stay quiet, sweetie; he’s just on the other side of the wall now.” And then David took back control, taking a firm hold of Patrick’s hips and moving slowly, so goddamned slowly Patrick thought he might explode. With each slow drag of his cock David teased Patrick’s prostate until he felt like his whole body was thrumming. Every nerve ending was alight in sensation, and Patrick felt his thoughts going all hazy at the edges. He thought maybe he should touch his cock, but then David would dragagainst his prostate again and he’d lose the thought before it could travel all the way to his hand.

As he felt his orgasm building, Patrick needed more of David; he needed to be holding him, kissing him. “David,” he started, lifting himself up onto his knees, and _holy fuck _that was an even more intense angle. “Kiss me,” he turned his head reached back to pull David’s face in, and they kissed, an awkward, messy tangle of mouths, but this was a way better way to keep himself quiet than biting his own arm. David tasted so much better.

David began to quicken his pace, and Patrick was getting so close. So fucking close. As David pounded into him, harder and faster, chasing his own release, Patrick finally tipped over the edge, falling headlong into his orgasm with a remarkably silent intensity. He was still shuddering through the aftershocks when David joined him, his release pulsing hot deep inside Patrick.

Far sooner than Patrick wanted, David pulled out to dispose of the condom. Without David to hold him steady, Patrick collapsed onto the mattress, hissing in displeasure as he landed in his own quickly cooling jizz. “Gross,” he muttered under his breath, and then reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand to clean up a little.

When he rolled over, Patrick was confused to see David standing at the foot of the bed, pulling his pants off.

“Wh—did…did you fuck me with your pants still on?” he tried to stay quiet, what with Ray next door, but Patrick’s brain was a little melty.

David’s eyes widened and he brought his finger to his lips, and then shrugged, “You were _really _insistent.”

Patrick felt the heat creeping up his chest and across his cheeks. He ducked his head down and looked back up through his lashes.

“Really?” David teased as he got back into bed. “You’re going to play bashful _now_?”

“David…” Patrick let his voice trail off, because, well, David had a point. “Come here.”

David crawled up Patrick’s body and cuddled close. “That was fun,” he said, eyes twinkling.

“Mmmhmm,” Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s temple. “You wanna get dressed and go have a snack?”

David smiled wide and nodded furiously. “Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, lots of love and gratitude to the kind and compassionate folks at the Rosebudd.


End file.
